Swimfan
by ATOMIC-GUY
Summary: Evan Korklan has it all: the admiration of his many friends, a fantastic girlfriend, and an appointment with swim scouts from Stanford. It's not easy; Evan must train for endless hours in the pool for a swim meet
1. Evan's everything

_**Again, here I am, saying my apologies for my brief hiatus. Sorry about that. But anyway, in lieu of my brief absence, this is my newest story. =)) So this new story is based on the movie, Swimfan.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Full summary: <strong>_Evan Korklan has it all: the admiration of his many friends, a fantastic girlfriend, and an appointment with swim scouts from Stanford. It's not easy; Evan must train for endless hours in the pool for a swim meet, work at the hospital—where his mother's is a physician- and make some quality time with his high school sweetheart, Kelly. His wonderful life is disrupted by the arrival of Brittany Anderson. The new girl in town quickly sets her sights on the impressionable Evan. While their first few meetings are innocent enough, the seductress in Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Swimfan<strong>

"_And here is your winner, Evan Korklan! His time, a minute and six seconds, his record is yet to be beaten." _

Evan. He is the schools' best swimmer, he had it all, and well at least that's what other's thought. But in his mind, winning is not the important thing. The only thing that's important to him is his mother Jane and his girlfriend, Kelly.

Kelly was the main reason that he turned his life around. Before the two of them started going out, he didn't care about school, he slacks off and he used to break into the school. These are the things that made other parents shake their heads when his name was mentioned. But after two years of being good, his bad image was replaced with wonderful thoughts and approving nods.

"Baby," Kelly said, hugging Evan tightly. "I'm so proud of you!" the perky blonde exclaimed.

Evan grinned broadly at her. "Thanks." Their lips met softly prompting their friend to gag. "Get a room!" Kofi said. Evan pulled away and smiled. "You're just jealous because my girls' always here for me!" the brown haired young man teased his best friend.

"That's because you invited her…" Kofi replied.

"That's because I love her." Evan said; turning his sight from Kofi to Kelly. "That's right, I love you…" he whispered. Kelly smiled at him. "I love you too," she replied; kissing him afterwards.

"You guys are making me sick by being nauseatingly mushy." Kofi said; bewildered.

"That's a part of our relationship…" Evan said with a grin. "to make you feel sick."

Kelly just giggled.

"That's just great…"

* * *

><p>"So, do you wanna celebrate tonight?" The blonde asked her boyfriend as they walked toward the car—a Toyota Corolla which Evan bought with his own money from his part-time job—that was parked near the oak tree. Evan wrapped an arm around Kelly's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.<p>

"I thought you have to work at the diner tonight?" he asked. Pulling out the car keys from his pocket. Kelly shrugged.

"I'm sure my mom and dad wouldn't mind." She said. "Plus, it's not really packed tonight, remember? Tomorrow's the annual festival, so no one will really bother staying up late because that festival is what keeps them alive."

Evan forgot about the festival. "Oh, right, I forgot." He paused; opening the door for his girlfriend.

"Thank you baby." She said; getting in the passenger side of the car. Evan went around and opened the driver side of the car. Then; when he started the engine, he looked at his girlfriend, whilst raising both of his eyebrows devilishly.

"What kind of celebration do you have in mind?" he asked. Kelly smiled at him.

"It's a surprise." She said.

"C'mon, you know I hate surprises." Evan said.

"Don't worry, it's just for the two of us…" she said with a seductive grin on her face. Evan smirked at Kelly.

"I think I know what type of celebration you're trying to hint me." he said

"Oh you do?" Kelly asked.

"Oh yeah."

"This really wasn't what I expected when you said _'just the two of us._'" Evan pouted. Kelly giggled, kissing the tip of Evan's nose. They were at the beach; the sun was almost setting casting a yellowish and orangey glow in the sky.

"I guess my hints aren't as good enough as it seems because I think you thought I wanted to do the dirty." Kelly said; trying and failing to keep a straight face. Evan grumbled something about the whole situation being unfair before hearing the word dirty.

"Hey, we always do the dirty…" Evan said with a laugh. Kelly slapped Evan's shoulder and looked at him with one of those looks. "What?" he asked.

"Other people might hear you." she whispered.

Evan looked at Kelly. "You know you love it when we have…" Evan was cut off when Kelly placed her hand on Evan's lips. Evan tried not to laugh through his girlfriend's hand. Then, he pulled her closer; making Kelly pull her hand away from his lips. "I love you…" he whispered to her. Kelly smiled.

"I love you too," she replied in a hushed tone. Evan grinned broadly at her; then kissing her again.

"And…I bought you something…" he said out of the blue.

Kelly smiled at him. "What?"

Evan laughed and imitated what Kelly had said. "What…" then, he pulled out a rectangular shape box and revealed a heart shaped pendant before his beautiful girlfriend.

"Oh wow," Kelly said in amazement. "That is so beautiful." She said kissing Evan. The brown haired young man pulled away. He shook his head.

"No. You're beautiful…" he said with a grin; then he kissed her cheek. "You're so beautiful," he looked at her and tucked in a few hair started behind Kelly's ear. "And you know that I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you believing in me."

Kelly smiled. "It's not polite to get laid you know?" The blonde reminded. Evan grinned at her.

"Is it working?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Kelly nodded and pulled Evan in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Evan is working as an assistant to resident doctor in Oakwood County Hospital, where his mother is a doctor. His work, mainly distribute the health supplements to the elderly patients make sure that they take them. Evan entered the hospital and was greeted by his mother. "There's my swim champ!" she exclaimed.<p>

Evan smiled. "Mom," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"You'd better get started with Mr. Benson. He's been asking for you."

"Okay." Evan said with a laugh.

After a few moments, Evan entered Mr. Benson's room. "Evan, my boy, tell me good news." He said. the old man was practically seventy seven years old but still acts like a five year old.

"Well, scouts are coming." He said.

Mr. Benson smiled hopefully. "Girl scouts?" he asked; not hiding the fact that he still likes looking at younger women.

Evan shook his head then chuckled slightly. "No. Scouts from Stanford to see me swim, so that I can get a full scholarship."

The old man frowned. "I ask you to find me a woman."

"It's kind of hard to find a woman within your age bracket that's still breathing sir. Here you go." Evan said; handing multivitamins to the old man.

The old man frowned at Evan again. Evan just laughed and pulled out some pictures for him—explicit pictures that is—he smiled and said: "Almost forgot." He handed the pictures to the old man and turned to leave.

The old man began to smile. "That's my boy!" he exclaimed; gazing at the racy pictures.

* * *

><p>Oh, that's one thing he'd forgot to tell his girlfriend, that the Stanford scouts are flying in to see him swim in the upcoming meet. He knew that he should have told her but Kelly is going to Rhode Island next year and he didn't want to screw anything up for her. Although he had options—one being that he had to tell her or keep it laying low for a while—he knew that both are not good for their blossoming relationship.<p>

"Oh, California boy, can I have your autograph?" Cody Rhodes—one of his friends—said.

Evan laughed; but then, he saw the look on Kelly's face when she heard what Cody had said. "What are you talking about Cody?" Kelly asked.

"Didn't he tell you? Stanford scouts are gonna see him swim for the meet."

Kelly looked at Evan. "I'm afraid he didn't." she said. Evan bit his lip guiltily.

"I'll out swim your little punk-ass!" Cody announced. Eve Torres rolled her eyes as she sat next to Kelly.

"I just remembered why we broke up Cody." She said.

Cody smirked at Eve. "Why? Because you couldn't handle me in bed or…" he was cut off by Eve.

"No because you're an asshole!" Eve retorted.

Kelly was being quiet and Evan didn't like that. He held her hand and led her to the other side of the school. "I'm sorry baby, I should've told you sooner." He said resignedly.

Kelly shook her head. "What are you talking about?" she said; smiling. "I'm happy for you baby, you deserve this more than anyone." Evan couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a girlfriend who is loving, supportive, and downright beautiful.

"Really?" he beamed at her; then, he pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, really." She said.

He smiled at her then he leaned in a bit; kissing her softly. "God I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled at him. Then she looked down.

"Thanks babe, I mean can you picture it…me in California." He said.

Kelly frowned this time. "Yeah, and me in Rhode Island…it's three thousand mile babe." She said.

"I know how many miles it is…but we can still be together—no matter what." He said.

"Promise?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there you go, the first Chapter. Notice that Brittany Anderson is not yet in the story, but she'll be in the following chapters—and all hell will break loose!<strong>


	2. Brittany Anderson finally arrives!

**Chapter II – **_**Brittany Anderson finally arrives**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>7: 30 in the morning:<em>**

Kelly woke up beside her boyfriend, Evan Korklan. Immediately, she felt her neck hurting. She looked around; she remembered what had happen last night. She smiled, she remembered the magical moment…every touch and kiss that they shared she will cherish forever. The eighteen year old blonde kissed Evan's cheek.

Evan's eyes fluttered open and as soon as he saw his beautiful girlfriend, he pulled her close and began to kiss her. She tried to pull away; making her boyfriend chuckle lightly. "What?" he asked.

"If my parent's found us like this…"

He nodded. "I know…I know…" Evan sighed; sitting up and putting on his clothes. "They'll get mad…" he said.

Kelly smiled, Evan knew her parents too well, which was good, and bad at the same time.

"Baby," she cooed.

Evan just chuckled. He kissed the top of her head then, he pulled his shirt down. "I'll see you in the festival later, okay?" he said; grinning.

The blonde young woman smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby, are you trying to get us caught?" Evan said; but it was totally contradictory with what he is doing. He wrapped his arms around Kelly's slender waist.

The blonde shook her head. Then, she began to push him toward the veranda. Evan chuckled slightly. "Alright; alright, I'm going, I'm going..." Evan climbed down toward the fire escape on the right side of the veranda. But before he could even come down, Kelly pulled him by the ears and kissed him. "I love you." she whispered to his ear.

Evan grinned. "I love you too, baby." He said as he climbed down and when he reached the ground, he looked up and smiled; then, he waved. Kelly waved too then, she blew him a kiss.

Evan chuckled and playfully grabbed the air kiss and placed it in his pocket with a smirk playing on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>7: 45 in the morning:<em>**

Brittany Anderson stepped out of her Porsche car, the sun shining on her brunette locks. She pulled her sunglasses out and placed them on. "Drew, get my things will you?" she asked. Drew simply shrugged. "Did you even hear me?" she asked hoarsely.

"Y-yes…" Drew stammered. He is Brittany's cousin. He is aloof, unapproachable, and weird. He is scared to death of Brittany. Not just because she acts like the Queen Bitch but he found a very dark secret that only he knows.

"Good."

Drew began to shift the weight of the bags from one hand to the other. "W-would you like to go to the festival later?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to meet a few people." she said. "Plus, boys would definitely swoon over me." she said matter-of-factly.

Drew just shot her death glares from behind. "O-okay."

* * *

><p>Evan Korklan arrived at the beach festival at around five fifteen, he knew he was late but he also knew that Kelly would understand. He tried to peer around the crowd to look for his girlfriend, Kelly.<p>

Along the way, he bought himself a corn dog. He knew that it was bad for him to eat it, but hey, he needs some eat-a-junk food day every once in a while. As he was about to make a turn, he bumped into someone.

A Soda cup flying and lading on the sandy ground, he shook his head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

A brunette girl smiled at him. "It's okay." She said rather flirtatiously. Evan found the girl pretty, no doubt about it but, no one is prettier for him, because the most beautiful girl in the world to him is Kelly.

"Let me buy you another soda." Evan offered.

The brunette smiled. "It's okay." She said. "I'm Brittany by the way, I'll be going to Parkway high school." She said.

"Really, well, I'm a Parkway student." he said; pointing at himself.

"Hmm, maybe you can give me a tour sometime?" she began to offer.

Evan's phone rang. He picked up. And said: "Hey, where are you?" he asked. Then, he chuckled lightly. Brittany smiled…and she knew that he would soon be hers…her thoughts were quickly disturbed when Evan spoke. "I'm sorry but I really have to go." He said. He began to walk toward the game stands. "Sorry about your soda again." He said before turning his back and moving towards the crowded area.

Brittany smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5: 46 in the afternoon:<em>**

Kelly was drinking water when someone covered her eyes. She smiled, knowing who it was. "Guess who?" said the familiar voice. The blonde simply smiled.

"Is it the best boyfriend ever?" she asked.

Evan laughed and removed his hands from covering Kelly's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, then kissed her cheek once again. "I missed you." he whispered to her ear.

"I missed you too, Mr. A_dork_able."

"Adorkable?" Evan repeated.

The blonde nodded. "Now, I'll get down to business, why are you late? It's already five forty six and you told me that you'd meet me here at five." She frowned.

Evan flashed a guilty smile. "I'm sorry." He pouted. Kelly pinched his cheeks. "It's a good thing that I love you, because otherwise, I'll be a hellcat and freak out on you like crazy."

"I'll still love you even if you're gonna be a hellcat." He promised.

"I'll never be a hellcat—not to you anyway." She chuckled. Evan nodded with affirmation. "Good." He smiled at her.

Evan took his girls' hand in his and lead her toward the Ferris wheel. When the got there, Kelly seemed to have taken an involuntary step backward; Evan looked at her, knowing what she was thinking. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" Evan exclaimed.

His girlfriend just shook her head. "I'm afraid of heights…did you forgot about that?" she asked. Evan just gave her a warming smile.

"Well, it's better to face your fears than wonder what if." He stated. The blonde smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "I love it when you encourage Me." she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:00 a.m. sharp on a Sunday:<strong>_

Evan just finished training for the swim meet next month. He remembered what his coach had said:

"_For the next four weeks, I want you living in that pool. And when you're not swimming, I want you thinking about swimming, I want you dreaming about it…"_

Suddenly Cody Rhodes talked. "Hey man,"

Evan nodded. "hey." He replied.

Cody paused; smirking at Evan. "So Brittany Anderson…" he trailed off.

"What about her?" Evan asked.

"Word is she's a senior, originally from Dallas South…and her parents are in England and she's living with her cousin's family, and guess who her cousin is." Cody said.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Who's her cousin?"

"Drew Berry!" Cody exclaimed.

"Hey man," Evan said. "you're set, he's gonna put in a good word and everything!" he said; chuckling.

"I'll plan to make her moan my name…" Cody said.

Evan just laughed. "Not before she applies for the restraining order." He laughed once again.

"Shut up man."

* * *

><p><em><strong>9: 10 in the evening:<strong>_

Kelly was working at her parent's diner; she was on her recess when she entered the employee lounge. Evan was reading his Calculus book when she sat on his lap and kissed his lips. "Did you miss me?" she asked; smiling her best.

Evan grinned like a lovesick fool. "Like crazy." He said, pulling Kelly in for another kiss.

Silence occurred. Then, after a few moments, Kelly broke the ice. "I'd been thinking," she said.

Evan looked at her; confused. "About what?" he asked.

"What if I didn't go to Rhode island next year, what if I went to Berkeley instead, that way we can be closer to each other," she paused; smiling at him. "and maybe we can get an apartment together…"

She was cut off by Evan. "Babe, I haven't gotten in Stanford yet." He reminded.

"I know," Kelly smiled. "but you will." She assured.

Evan sighed remorsefully.

Kelly's smiled turned to a frown. "If you hate the idea it's okay." She said; rolling her eyes at him.

Evan immediately pulled Kelly closer. "No. no. no," he whispered to her. "Are you kidding me?" he asked with a smile. "That's a great idea." He said; grinning.

"It is?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, it's a great idea."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, there is the second chapter, leave a review guys. =))<em>**


End file.
